KogelMogel
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: AU  A gdyby Vegetto nie uległ rozdzieleniu się wewnątrz Buu? Przyziemna konfrontacja z rodziną mogłaby być dla niego o wiele większym wyzwaniem, jak pokonany demon.
1. Chapter 1

Jako facet zrodzony tylko i wyłącznie ze szczytowej desperacji, usilnie starał się przedłużać czas, w którym przedziwny akt jego istnienia był w pełni uzasadniony i uprawomocniony. Niestety, walka z przeciwnikiem tak nieadekwatnie słabym, że nawet gdyby się przy nim położył dla zobrazowania różnicy i tak byłby wyżej o szesnaście wszechświatów już nie tyle urągała mu swoją nudnością, co po prostu zaczęła go – jako Saiyanina obrażać. Ileż można słuchać szczekania czegoś, co nie potrafi go nawet walnąć tak, żeby jakkolwiek to poczuł. Buu nie nadawał się nawet na masażystę. Na szczęście, był już odpowiednio wściekły: nie tak, żeby grzebać w szale między wymiarami, ale tak, żeby dotarło do niego jego położenie i obudziła się w nim desperacja, która – o czym Vegetto aż nazbyt dobrze wiedział – była matką wynalazków. No, może trochę wspomaganych. Mężczyzna westchnął z politowaniem zmieszanym z rozbawieniem i dyskretnie zerknął w kierunku leżącego nieopodal kawałka różowego cielska, któremu jak najbardziej umyślnie oszczędził procesu utylizacji. Zastanawiał się tylko, kiedy reszta jasnocynobrowego ścierwa zorientuje się, że ten nieszczęsny ochłap tam leżał i czekał, aż się go niecnie wykorzysta. Oby było to dość szybko, bo już samo liczenie do dziesięciu z taką powolnością uwłaczało mu jak diabli.

-Osieeeeeeem – zawył przeciągle dziwnym, nieswoim głosem do którego jeszcze nie przywyknął. – Dzieeewięęęęć – odczuł nutę satysfakcji, gdy osioł wreszcie przyzezował tam, gdzie trzeba i zaczął radośnie kombinować, by ocalić łajzowaty tyłek. –Dziesięć! – Ryknął i mimowolnie napiął mięśnie, gdy płaszcz z żywego budyniu zasłonił mu już nieco słońce. – Bariera – zarządził sam sobie i przez ostatnie milisekundy zastanawiał się, jak skończy.

Opatrzność mu sprzyjała, bo wcale nie skończył. Prychnął i zaśmiał się zuchwale, przecierając nos palcem, a jego głos roznosił się echem po cuchnących trzewiach tej wstrętnej francy. Tak, był zaiste geniuszem, a swoim pomysłem z barierą wciąż był nieprzyzwoicie oczarowany. Taka mała rzecz, a ile zmienia! Gdyby tylko wiedział, ile zmienić mogłoby jej zdjęcie, byłby szczęśliwym człowiekiem. A w zasadzie byłby dwoma szczęśliwymi ludźmi, a to naprawdę kardynalna różnica. Ale nie wiedział, toteż puszył się w niej jak paw i z szelmowskim, kocim uśmieszkiem i rękoma opartymi o biodra dreptał wymuszenie wolnym spacerkiem po potworze tak, jakby sobie łaził latem po promenadzie. Miał czas. Miał za dużo czasu. Miał wieczność, tylko nie bardzo wiedział na co. Dręczyło go całkiem słuszne przeczucie, że kwestią autentycznie dla niego problematyczną będzie nie Buu, ale to, co potem. Bo co, u licha, miało być z nim potem? Nie lubił, naprawdę nie lubił niuansów związanych ze skomplikowaniem międzyludzkich relacji – jedna z niewielu cech, które dawcy jego życia mieli wspólne. Był bystrym facetem – wiedział, że problem z tego będzie. Nie miał za to pojęcia jak to rozwiązać i nie chciał jeszcze o tym myśleć. Żeby to sobie ułatwić, również podskórną walkę z demonem postanowił przedłużyć aż do granic ciężkiej cholery. W końcu, i tak wszyscy trochę nie żyli. Gdyby nie ten smród, byłoby tu całkiem znośnie. Dość szybko znalazł zajęcie. Co prawda miał początkowo ogromne obiekcje powodowane obrzydzeniem, dały one się jednakże zniwelować, ponieważ jakaś cząstka owocu fuzji przekonała go, że to nie takie dramatyczne, na jakie może wyglądać. A poza tym, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w dupę, czy coś w tym stylu. W związku z sukcesem takiej argumentacji wylądował na herbatce u przypadkowo poznanej rodziny, poniekąd dość specyficznej. Państwo Tasiemcowie okazali się być jednakże bardzo miłymi pasożytami, a konwersacja z nimi zabijała czas o wiele ciekawiej, niż na przykład przyglądanie się temu, jak kwas trawił ciasto. Co nie znaczy, że sam chciałby mieć u siebie tasiemce – tak, jak jego protoplaści i wszyscy bracia saiyańskiej krwi zapewne – lubił jeść i nie zamierzał się przyswajanym pożywieniem dzielić z czymkolwiek. Przy okazji spożywania – grzecznie odmówił wypicia owej herbaty, picie tego, co piły pasożyty budziło w nim uzasadniony wstręt. Siedząc więc o suchym ryju, dał się zabawiać rozmową, która niespodziewanie wkroczyła na temat rodziny. Na ten moment był to dla niego grząski grunt i ziemia niczyja zarazem. Cóż, może i los mu sprzyjał, ale był sukinsyn wredny – myślał Vegetto i przeklinał na czym świat stał, a raczej na czym sam stał. A nie bardzo wiedział na czym.

-Ma pan dzieci, panie Vegetto? – zapytał uprzejmie pan Tasiemiec i spojrzał z dumą na swoje specyficznie urokliwe latorośle.

-Tak, trójkę – odparł bez namysłu. To akurat było dla niego oczywiste. Wszystkie i jego i jego dzieci to jego dzieci, proste.

-Zapewne jest z nich pan bardzo dumny?

-Zapewne jestem – odrzekł, i stwierdził, iż istotnie zapewne był. Tylko, że w jakichś dziwnych, średnio równomiernie rozłożonych stopniach.

-Skoro ma pan dzieci, to – jeśli nie jestem zbyt bezpośredni – czy ma pan małżonkę?

„Oj, cholera, jesteś" – jęknął w myślach nieszczęsny adresat pytania. Tu już nic nie było oczywiste. Mógł mieć dwie kobiety, mógł jedną, mógł nie mieć żadnej. Musiałby je zobaczyć i się zastanowić. Uczucia miał mieszane i słodko - gorzkie jak whisky z colą. Ale nie mógł tego teraz zrobić, bo… o właśnie….

-Szanowna małżonka nie żyje – westchnął i rad był z siebie, że nie skłamał.

-Przepraszam, tak bardzo mi przykro…! To takie straszne… - zasępili się obydwoje z gospodarzy, biorący najwyraźniej owo westchnienie za wyraz bólu.

W tym konkretnym momencie było to danie wyrazu uldze. O tym jednakże, ani pan, ani pani Tasiemiec nie musieli wiedzieć. Uznał to za dobry moment na skończenie wizyty. Pożegnał się i udał we wskazanym wcześniej przez uprzejme pasożyty kierunku. Znalazłszy rodzinę i przyjaciół, uwolnił ich bez problemu. „Grubego też" –przeszło mu nagle przez myśl, w efekcie wszystkie znalezione kokony znalazły się na jego plecach. Wyleciał przez otwór we łbie potwora, który nagle zaczął się gotować i rozwalił go jedną kulą energii zanim na dobre zaczął się transformować. Zrobił to bez pożegnania, bo po prostu nie lubił frajera.

I wszystko byłoby teraz fajnie gdyby nie to, że wiedział, że nie będzie. Ocknęli się. A gdy to uczynili strasznie się zdziwili. W telegraficznym skrócie opowiedział, co się stało i zasygnalizował, że tak już będzie, na zawsze, fest, do końca. Bo tylko to o sobie w stu procentach wiedział. Zasadniczo składał się ze sprzeczności, co mogło mu utrudnić życie, jeśli sam siebie wkrótce nie poustawia, tego nawału danych, kontrastujących opinii i antagonistycznych emocji. W tej chwili niestety nie mógł, bo zalały go dziesiątki pytań.

-Jak się do ciebie zwracać? – zapytał Gohan.

-Tak jak zawsze – „tato"? – sarkastyczną odzywką spróbował ukrócić sprawę. Nawet, jeśli oznaczałoby to robienie z syna idioty.

-A pozostali? –sarknął Piccolo, któremu coś nie pasowało w przewrotności udzielonej odpowiedzi.

-Vegetto – odparł beznamiętnie.

-Dobrze. A mógłbyś sprecyzować, kim bardziej jesteś? –drążył Nameczanin.

Saiyanin jęknął z bezsilności. To pytanie było obraźliwe, głupie, abstrakcyjne – a co za tym szło – trudniejsze.

-Jestem Vegetto! I tyle!

-I co zrobisz teraz… tato? – zaczął Gohan, którego średnio bawiło mówienie „tato" do Vegety. Zaraz, to nie był Vegeta. Nie no, trochę był. Szlag. Chłopak wskazał przy tym znacząco na młodszych pół – Saiyan, wpatrujących się w żywe novum jak łysy w grzebień na malowanych wrotach. Wykonał przy tym dość sugestywny gest ramionami, implikujący ogarnianie sytuacji rodzinnej jako całości. – Co teraz?

To pytanie należało już do kategorii zbyt trudnych. Całe szczęście, że było parę innych rzeczy do roboty, które trzeba było zrobić najpierw.

-Nie teraz! – oznajmił radośnie. –Trzeba tu ogarnąć, Gohan, ogarnąć!

Vegetto pomysł miał gotowy. Wiązał z nim również pewne nadzieje. Po wcześniejszym przedstawieniu planu, teleportował się wraz z Dendem na Nową Namek, gdzie wezwano Porungę. Odrestaurowano Ziemię i zwrócono życie wszystkim dobrym ludziom, który ucierpieli w całości demonicznego zamieszania. Trzecie życzenie było na deser i należało do Vegetto.

-Zapytaj go, czy może przerwać fuzję!

Dende coś tam wybąkął, po czym smok swoje odszczekał i dzieciak się zasępił. To nie był dobry znak – myślał Saiyanin.

-Nie może.

-Dlaczego nie może?

-Kolczyki Potara to starożytna magia najwyższych Bogów, Porunga jest stworzony przez Nameczan i nie ma takich wielkich kompetencji… - Vegetto w zasadzie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Ale śmierć resztki nadziei na ominięcie nadchodzących problemów i tak była dla niego szokiem.

-No… ale… jest większy od naszego smoka! To chyba może więcej?

-Tym chyba go nie przekonasz –jęknął chłopiec, obleczony szkarłatnym rumieńcem zażenowania.

-Dobra, to dajmy mu spokój. Wracamy – rzucił, położył rękę na ramieniu Wszechmogącego i teleportował ich z powrotem.

Teraz miały zacząć się schody. Lub nie… na oblicze Vegetto wpełzł przebiegły uśmieszek.

-Gohan! – Zawołał.

-Tak… tato?

-Bo widzisz, chyba można by było się już zbierać do Pałacu, gdzie są wszyscy i jest taka opcja, że… ty im powiesz.

-Co? Dlaczego ja?

-Bo możesz, hm, bo umiesz, bo ci każę, bo tak… Uratuję cię, tak?

Gohan westchnął ciężko. To było do przewidzenia.

-Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę miał względem ciebie jakieś wątpliwości, to ten moment przypomni mi, że jednak jesteś moim ojcem.

-I widzisz, jak pięknie! Uratowałem całą rodzinę, to teraz odpocznę, o. Na moment. Zanim mnie dopadną. Ty i tak będziesz tylko na rozgrzewkę.

I ojciec i syn wzdrygnęli się mimowolnie.

Ale chcąc- nie chcąc, znaleźli się w końcu u celu. Vegetto żałował, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak korki podczas ki – teleportacji. Oj wielu, wielu rzeczy już na zapas żałował. Między innymi tego, że był.


	2. Chapter 2

Tymczasem, wszyscy czekali tam, gdzie zmorzyła ich różowa zaraza. Świeżo wskrzeszeni Ziemianie rozglądali się wokół siebie i otwarcie patrzyli na innych, z umysłami w proszkach i w kremie, zarówno wstrząśnięci jak i zmieszani. Przecież byli martwi przed chwilą, i tamci też. Nagle stoją tu i teraz, pojęcia nie mając skąd. Jakim cudem groteskowa śmierć miała zaprowadzić ich z powrotem do życia? Wzruszali ramionami jedni, drudzy i następni. Po kamiennej ciszy przestrzenie miast i wsi zaczęły przekłuwać pojedyncze echa śmiechów, które rozmnażały się jak króliki. To nie miało znaczenia – dlaczego. Nie miało celu stawianie pytania o funkcję – po co. Liczyło się to, że żyli. Tylko to i wyłącznie to.

Zdania większości ludzkości nie podzielały jednakże osoby, których rezurekcja wróciła światu na łonie ruin po Boskim Pałacu. Dla tych osób sam powrót do życia nie był niczym spektakularnym. To raczej sygnał, swojego rodzaju zielone światło, przedśpiew dla właściwej wiadomości, że wszystko już w porządku. Nie ściągnięto by ich tutaj, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, prawda? W takim razie, kto ich teraz uratował? Miało to co najwyżej średnie znaczenie, ktokolwiek by to nie był – powitają go z honorami. Ale niech już przyjdzie. Niech przyjdzie, i powie, że już dobrze, że wrócą wszyscy do swoich domów i że puszczą w niepamięć i w cholerę cały tamten felerny turniej i przykrą śmierć o podłożu spożywczym. Wiało niestety ciszą już paru ładnych minut i jedyne, co można było oglądać to gruz, który to zresztą przyjemnych wspomnień nie ewokował, bo i nie z radości ten gruz powstał. A w każdym razie nie z ichniej. Czyżby ów tajemniczy zbawca faktycznie zwlekał z powrotem? Przecież to sami swoi! Może czegoś jeszcze nie dokończył? Ale czego? A może… to ktoś z zewnątrz?

Ich głowy aż kipiały od pytań. Jeszcze tylko Bulma kalkulowała sobie na boku, czy Kule mogły wrócić życie również i jej mężowi. Oby tak było. Pomijając kwestię podstawową, jaką była jej miłość, miała od groma pytań, które musiała zadać, własny dociekliwy umysł nie dałby kobiecie sypiać po nocach, a pracować za dnia gdyby odpowiedzi miało permanentnie brakować. Omiotła wzrokiem zebranych. Nie sądziła, żeby ktokolwiek inny interesował się losem Vegety. Jeśli żyje – wróci tutaj, do niej. Nie wierzyła, że mógłby ją teraz zostawić. Jeśli się tu nie znajdzie – to nie żyje. Nie może być inaczej, po prostu nie. Jak szybko doleci tutaj z miejsca, w którym zginął? Nie wie. Nie wie nawet, gdzie to jest. Będzie czekać. Z gąszczu myśli wyrwał ją nagły ruch, mignęło coś czerwonego. To Kuririn wstał. No dobra, niech mu będzie, niech sobie stoi, jak chce. Ale zaraz, on coś mówił. Że wyczuł jakieś ki. Zaraz, że wyczuł kogoś. Kogo?

Na równe nogi zerwali się wszyscy, ale jakoś nikt nie miał odwagi się ruszyć. Nasłuchiwano tylko zbliżających się kroków, odznaczających się powoli, miarowo po popękanej kamiennej posadzce. Dało się słyszeć jakieś szepty, ale nie sposób było je odcyfrować. Nagle zza poharatanych kolumn wyłonił się Gohan, a właściwie wyskoczył jak oparzony. Albo popchnięty. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej, przez milisekundę, gdy jego twarz wyrażała coś w rodzaju skupienia – jakby dojrzalej, tak poważnie – jak diagnoza eboli. Ale w chwili, gdy jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z resztą obserwujących to wejście oczu – dojrzałość i siła zniknęły, spłoszone przez bodaj największą panikę, jaką można było na ludzkim obliczu zobaczyć. Chichi już gotowa była do rozpędu i skoku, by jak pantera upolować swojego synusia i raz – dwa, odholować do domu. Ale Bulma powstrzymała koleżankę ręką. Coś tu było nie halo. To ONI wywołali w nim tę panikę? Bo na to właśnie, kurwa, wyglądało. I śmierdziało starymi ludźmi z daleka. Krew się w niej zagotowała.

Rzeczywisty zbawca Wszechświata wraz z tymi niedoszłymi i resztą kompanii zmaterializowali się niemal bezszelestnie na obrzeżach pałacu. Odległość od pozostałych dała facetowi z fuzji przewagę w postaci chwili do namysłu, elementu zaskoczenia i czasu do ciągłego perswadowania Gohanowi swoich racji. Ten element cenił zresztą najbardziej. Próbował go nie zmarnować, ale młodzieniec silnie obstawał przy swoim. Najwidoczniej obaj mieli silnie rozwinięty instynkt samozachowawczy.

-Oni tam stoją i czekają. Im dłużej będą stać i czekać, tym bardziej będą się wnerwiać, Gohan. Idźże do nich – ponowił Vegetto, gdy już stanęli w miejscu, oddzieleni od bliskich li tylko niedobitkami kolumn i murów.

-Czekają na ciebie – odparł Gohan, poniekąd pół - słusznie.

-Nieprawda – stwierdził tamten, częściowo kłamiąc. – Nie na mnie czekają. Raczej na Vegetę, lub z niezrozumiałych przyczyn na Kakarotta, który i tak by nie żył.

-No, w tobie, tato, na pewno jest więcej Vegety, jak we mnie.

-Nadal mnie nie rozumiesz, widzę. Czy ja wyglądam jak Vegeta?

-Mówisz jak on – stwierdził chłopak tonem, który nie zezwalał na polemikę. –Tylko Vegeta nazywał mojego ojca Kakarottem. Mój ojciec to Son Goku i jakoś wszyscy inni bez większych, bardziej spektakularnych torsji przyjęli to do wiadomości.

Vegetto westchnął. Poczuł się jak plastikowa ławka na dworcu w godzinach szczytu – bezradny wobec ogromu tego, co z takim uporem na niego wsiadło. Ale będzie tłumaczył dalej, no bo co.

-A czy jestem twoim ojcem? – uderzył w pół – Saiyanina takim wzrokiem, że musiał on sobie odpowiedź naprawdę dobrze przemyśleć, zanim udzieliłby jakiejkolwiek bijącej w ton „nie". Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał nawet powodu, by tak twierdzić, bo ten facet, choćby i zionęło od niego upartym księciuniem nieistniejącej szmat czasu kupy kamieni, to i tak pięćdziesiąt procent niego stanowiło sto procent jego ojca. Zastanowił się jeszcze raz, i zwątpił, czy to rozłożyło się proporcjonalnie. Ale ojciec tam był, mimo wszystko. Może to i głupi szczegół, ale samo to, jak wymawiał jego imię, było zupełnie różne od pełnej zgrzytającej pogardą artykulacji Vegety. Nawet, jeśli plótł wredne głupoty i starał się mu lekko dopiec, jak czyniłby to Vegeta – jego „Gohan" było po prostu ciepłe. Jak u taty. I to raczej nie tylko dlatego, że ojciec lubił ciepłe posiłki. Tak więc, ojciec tam był. Ukryty. Bliżej, jak wtedy w zaświatach, gdy miał wrażenie, że był z nim, a tylko on o tym wiedział, ale wciąż nie do końca dostępny. Może w tym momencie dlatego, że próbował wytłumaczyć mu coś, czego on ni w ząb nie potrafił zrozumieć, choćby chciał. Oby jutro był bliżej. To byłby lepszy dzień. Ten był zły.

-Tak – rzekł z całą powagą i z całą wiarą w tę wypowiedzianą sylabę.

-A czy Vegeta jest twoim ojcem?

-Nie. Nie jest.

-Więc jeśli ja nim jestem, a Vegeta nim nie jest… czy jestem wobec tego Vegetą?

Gohan westchnął ciężko. A więc to o to cały czas chodziło. Spojrzał na swojego skontaminowanego z nie – ojcem ojca okiem zbitego psa. Znieważenie głębi i wagi udzielonej przezeń odpowiedzi i sprowadzenie jej do poziomu takiego zestawienia było krzywdzące i bardzo niemiłe.

-Odebrałeś te pytania bardzo osobiście – a jednak się mylił – więc i ja powiem ci od serca. Znasz Vegetę. Myślisz, że chciałby wchodzić z tobą w dyskusje o uczuciach, żebyś mówił do niego per tata, że uznałby ciebie i Gotenka za swój produkt? Wydaje ci się, że Kakarotto – przerwał, widząc twarz syna, która prócz szczytowego teraz wzburzenia zdawała się wymawiać tu inne jeszcze imię – Son Goku, jeden pies, że zrzekłby się was na rzecz Vegety, który raczej nie traktowałby was jak królewiąt? Już nie pamiętasz, jak on o ciebie walczył, tyle lat wstecz? Jak mógłby teraz cię oddać i to w ogóle, bo już pominę to, że Vegety raczej nie brał za płomień domowego ogniska! Coś tu się chyba podwójnie nie zgadza, prawda? A jednak jestem tu i mówię ci głosem Vegety, który by nigdy tego nie powiedział, że jesteś moim synem, i że zawsze nim będziesz – tak, jak byłeś synem Son Goku, który cię nie oddał, ale już nie ujrzy Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim. Ale i tak jesteś mój. Co z tym zrobisz – twoja sprawa, jesteś prawie dorosły. Uwierz mi, że mam teraz naprawdę różne rzeczy w głowie i innych newralgicznych miejscach od uczuć i uwierz, że sam mam problem, żeby je ponazywać, ale miłość jest taką siłą, że bez względu na każdy burdel zawsze się ostoi. Wiesz, jak działa miłość. Nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, bo i tak mi nie zaprzeczysz nie kłamiąc –Gohan patrzył osłupiały. Albo procesował informacje w ogóle, albo się poruszał jakąś konkretną. Vegetto to rozumiał, ale naprawdę, należało to odłożyć na później. –W całym swoim życiu nie miałem jeszcze okazji wypowiedzieć tylu słów na raz, więc daj mi się tym nacieszyć w ciszy i idź im powiedzieć. Nie mam siły tego tłumaczyć drugi raz, wiesz?

Ale Gohan nie wiedział. Gohan w tej chwili średnio nawet wiedział jak ma na imię. Spojrzał tylko na Piccolo, który odpowiedział położeniem chłopcu dłoni na ramieniu i kiwnięciu głową. W sumie, mógłby sam do nich iść i im powiedzieć, wielka heca. Ale te słowa brzmiały jak coś w rodzaju woli Sona i z szacunku wolał się jej nie sprzeniewierzać.

Gohan niestety, jeszcze się nie dowiedział, jak się nazywa, więc ojciec postanowił go pchnąć, a raczej popchnąć naprzód –„goł" – rzucił na odchodne i chłopak zdążył tylko pomyśleć, że to mało głębokie, jak na ostatnie namaszczenie dla kogoś, kogo zaraz harpie zjedzą. A może to namaszczenie było przed chwilą? Cóż, trzeba było to przyjąć na klatę bez lęku i z godnością. Gdy tak pomyślał, napotkał właśnie na garść wbitych weń par oczu, w tym dwie decydujące. Bezlęk prysł. Godność też podkuliła jakby ogon.

Niebieskie oczy nagle zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie. Towarzyszące im usta jako pierwsze wydały z siebie dźwięki.

-Gohan!

I cholera wiedziała, czy tam było zawarte pytanie, stwierdzenie, czy rozkaz.

Jakby podświadomie myśląc o cholerze – zerknął jeszcze za siebie i zobaczył, że tuli Trunksa i Gotena, ocierając przy tym temu drugiemu łezki z rozognionych płaczem policzków.

-Jesteście teraz braciszkami i musicie o siebie bardzo dbać, jak to w dobrej rodzinie, dobrze?

Dzieci pokiwały głowami, i patrzyły na siebie tak, jakby odkrywali się wzajemnie po raz pierwszy. Były to spojrzenia ciekawskie i pełne rokowań i nadziei. Chłopiec o fioletowych włosach dumał, jak to jest nie być jedynakiem i być starszym bratem zarazem. Drugi cieszył się, bo będzie mieć towarzysza zabaw nie będącego gadem na te długie godziny, które Gohan spędzał w szkole.

-A mamy też będą nowe? – wypalił, idąc za ciosem.

Vegetto uśmiechnął się. Maluchy mimo wszystko przyjmują zmiany najszybciej i żadnej łopatologii do rozumienia świata nie trzeba.

-Nie, aniołku. Mamy się nie fuzjowały –odpowiedział z dobrotliwym, choć nieco kocim uśmiechem Saiyanin. „Ale z mamami i tak będą jaja" – dodał tylko w myślach.

-Ach – zachichotał chłopczyk – spoko.

Gohan obserwując tę scenę, nie mógł po prostu nie uśmiechnąć się choćby półgębkiem, czym wzbudził w kobiecie w czerwonej sukience jeszcze więcej podejrzeń.

-Gohan! – komunikat werbalny ponowił się. Tym razem brzmiał wyraźnie jak ostrzeżenie.

-Już po wszystkim, Bulmo. Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

-I to cię tak przeraża, tak? – drążyła kobieta.

-Co? Jak to?

-Wszedłeś tu. Zobaczyłeś nas. Zorałeś się. Słucham.

-Tata i Vegeta, technicznie, to żyją…

Bulma uśmiechnęła się w końcu. Ale wciąż nie rozumiała.

-I co, przeskrobałeś coś ojcu i boisz się, że dostaniesz wciry?

-Nie, bo… praktycznie to nie żyją. Znaczy, nie ma ich. To po to było, żeby zabić Buu.

-To znaczy… - głos zaczął się jej łamać – że tym razem oboje wysadzili się w powietrze?

-Nie… ale już nie wrócą. Nie spotkamy ich nawet w Zaświatach.

-Jak to? Dlaczego? Umiesz mi to wyjaśnić?

Ale Gohan nie do końca umiał. To niby jest proste jak fanga w ryj, ale nie jest do rozumienia. W sumie też jak fanga w ryj, ale nieuzasadniona. Vegetto to widział. Postanowił ułaskawić syna. Nie chciało mu się przeciągać – to raz, młodsze dzieci już były po jego stronie – to dwa, chciał zobaczyć swoją kobietę, i chciał, żeby zrozumiała, a w każdym razie wiedziała – to trzy. Obydwie żeby wiedziały. Formą przekazanych treści i ich merytoryczną zasobnością już on sam rozdysponuje najlepiej.

-Żebym ja powstał – rzekł głośno i stanowczo, jak jakiś dzwon przykościelny i uczynił te ostatnie kroki do punktu, z którego nie ma odwrotu, a jego kroki zdawały się wszystkim być tak głośne i przedziwne, bo obce jakieś. Można by było pomyśleć, że to Goku i Vegeta robią sobie jaja, gdyby nie to, że ten zsynchronizowany głos zagrzmiał z powagą końca świata. Już zresztą, pomijając powagę – samo to zjawisko było abstrakcyjne jak diabli – żeby Goku i Vegeta robili jakieś jaja wspólnie – to samo w sobie musiałoby być końcem świata. Tak czy owak, ludzie zesztywnieli i bez mała przelękli się jak cholera. Źródło głosu wyłoniło się w końcu zza gruzu, prowadząc dwójkę dzieci pod ręce. Nie wiedziało, jak ma na nich teraz spojrzeć i co spojrzeniem w pierwszej chwili winne było wyrazić, toteż straszyło twarzą bez wyrazu, nie swoją, niby znaną, ale obcą, niczyją.


End file.
